dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Zera
|gender = Female|age = Unknown|height = 162 cm|weight = 49 kg|hair = Light Purple (Same as her skin)|eyes = Golden|affiliation = Time Patrol|occupation = Time Patroller|partner = Quasin|status = Active|manga debut = Return of Morphea? Quasin's Past!}}Zera (ゼラ, Zera) is female member of Majin Race. She works with Time Patrol and is partner of Quasin. Unlike Majin Buu, her way of talking like adult. Appearance Zera is bit taller as Kid Buu. Her skin is something between light purple and pink, and has yellow pupils. Zera has few outfits, but usually she has top which resembles Fusion Vest with has red Heart-symbol on chest. She also has similar symbol on her yellow gloves. She wears white pants, yellow shoes. Personality Zera appears as calm and collected individual who smiles quite often when excited or happy. She, like most Majins, likes candy but doesn't turn other beings candy. History Abilities & Powers Being a Majin, Zera is a very powerful being and has inhuman endurance that allows him to fight for very long times, even more than a day. She has superhuman speed, strength, agility and reflexes. Her power level is around same with Majin Buu, 1.000.000.000. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Zera is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'Ki Sense: '''Zera is able to sense Ki. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: Zera is able fire simple, yellow ki-blasts. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave '''Full-Power Energy Wave]: Zera can fire purple or pink energy wave from her hands. *'Vanishing Ball :' Zera is able to create weaker version of Kid Buu's Planet Busrst technique, calling it "Vanishing Ball". Normal ones power is similar to Vegeta's [[Big Bang Attack|'Big Bang Attack']]. ** Teleporting Vanishing Ball: 'Zera uses her both hands to form rather big Vanishing Ball to her hands, then uses Instant Transmission to appear above her target, throwing ball down. This technique is around 5 times stronger than normal Vanishing Ball. ** 'Super Vanishing Ball : Full-Power version of Planet Burst, Zera resorts to Super Vanishing Ball really rarely as it could destroy planet she is at easily. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Attack Mystic Attack]:' Being Majin Zera is able to scretch her limbs and even her entire body. *[[Kamehameha|'Majin Kamehameha]] : Majin Kamehameha is almost similar to normal one, aside fact it's color is bright pink. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Extinction_Attack Assault Rain]: Zera fires several beams to air which then fall down as rain. Unlike Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, Zera can only target few people at time, max 5. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Revenge_Death_Bomber Majin Bomber]: Majin Clans technique where user gathers energy inside themselves and detonate, causing powerful explosion. After that, they restore themselves, but are open for attacks moment they are restored. *'Majin Explosive Wave': Zera's alternative way to release energy gathered by Majin Bomber. Instead she blows herself up, she releases energy as Explosive Wave all around her. Range of this technique is much greater than Majin Bomber's. *'Angry Shout': Zera yells in anger. Scream has enough power to block most energy attacks, however. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Gallery ZeraAssaultRain.png|'Assault Rain' ZeraKamehameha.png|'Majin Kamehameha' ZeraMajinExplosiveWave.png|'Majin Explosive Wave' ZeraVanishingBalls.png|'Vanishing Ball' ZeraPlanetBurst.png|Throwing Super Vanishing Ball. ZeraTeleportVanishing.png|Zera charging Teleporting Vanishing Ball ZeraThrowingTVB.png|Throwing Teleporting Vanishing Ball after Instant Transmission. ZeraRegernating.png|Zera Regernating. ZeraOutfits.png|Zera's outfits. ZeraMad.png|Zera getting angry. Trivia Category:MakutaDethos Category:Majin Category:Female Category:Time Patroller Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Dragonball Infinity